mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bezsenność w Ponyville
Bezsenność w Ponyville (z ang. Sleepless in Ponyville) to szósty odcinek trzeciego sezonu oraz pięćdziesiąty ósmy odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku Scootaloo zaczyna mieć koszmary przez wysłuchane opowieści Rainbow Dash podczas wyprawy. Nie chce jednak przyznać się, że się boi i wyjść przed Rainbow na tchórza. Fabuła Popisy przed Rainbow Dash thumb|left|Scootaloo, ty prawie lecisz!Prawie. Odcinek zapowiada się niewinnie. Najpierw widzimy przelatującą Rainbow Dash, która podrzuca pieniążki oraz spacerujące kucyki. Nagle na swoim małym skuterze zaczyna mknąć Scootaloo. Jadąc, przewraca dwie klacze Cherry Berry oraz Shoeshine. Tak nimi zakręca, że obie się splatają. Scootaloo mija Amethyst Star, Golden Harvest oraz Minuette. Babcia Smith w tym czasie przechodzi przez jezdnię, podnosi biodro i daje przejechać małej klaczce. Potem puszcza do niej oczko. Scootaloo ląduje i jedzie szybciej. Nagle widzi przewrócony wóz i kłócącą się z ogierem Cherry Berry. thumb|right|"Hej, niezła jesteś" Widzą, że klaczka się zbliża. Scootaloo jednak przyśpiesza i skacze z wozu robiąc akrobacje. W powietrzu niepostrzeżenie przelatuje koło niej Rainbow Dash i mówi, że jest niezła. Klaczka tak się tym przejmuje, że zapomina o tym, iż jest w powietrzu i spada na stos siana, przy których krówki jedzą trawę. Ląduje na farmie Sweet Apple. Jedna z nich ciągnie Scootaloo za ogon, a ta powtarza słowa Rainbow z ekscytacją. Odwraca się i widzi krowę, która do niej muczy. Pomysł na biwak Akcja odcinka przenosi się do kryjówki Ligi Znaczkowej. Scootaloo opowiada swoim przyjaciółkom, Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle jak to Rainbow Dash ją pochwaliła, a w tym czasie obie klaczki grają w warcaby. thumb|right|Spokojnie, Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo by nas nie okłamałaApple Bloom i Sweetie Belle są zachwycone. Sweetie pyta się Scootaloo czy tak na pewno powiedziała. Pomarańczowa pegazica zaczyna trochę fantazjować mówiąc, że nie zdziwi się gdy RD weźmie ją pod swoje skrzydła, nauczy ją wszystkiego co umie oraz stanie się jej starszą siostrą. Apple Bloom próbuje wmówić Scootaloo, by się nie nakręcała. Sweetie zwraca uwagę, że to był tylko miły komplement ze strony Rainbow, a Scootaloo ma nadzieje, że każda z tych rzeczy, które wymieniła może się kiedyś zdarzyć. Klaczki zgadzają się z pegazicą. Scootaloo bardzo chciałaby spędzić czas z Rainbow, by ta zobaczyła jaka ona jest niezwykła. Beżowa klaczka przerywa Scootaloo i mówi, że w tę sobotę razem z Applejack wybierają się na biwak pod namioty i pyta się czy jej siostra może zaprosić Dashie i Scootaloo wtedy może jechać razem z nimi. Pegazica jest podekscytowana. Sweetie troszeczkę zrobiło się smutno, bo ona też by chciała jechać. Apple Bloom się zgadza, a jednorożec idzie powiedzieć swojej siostrze o biwaku, mówiąc, że Rarity je uwielbia i na pewno się zgodzi. Nie wie jednak, co tak naprawdę usłyszy... thumb|left|Odmówisz..siostro?Okazuje się niestety inaczej, wręcz przeciwnie. Rarity wprost nie cierpi biwaków! Sweetie próbuje przekonać starszą siostrę, że Applejack idzie ze swoją, odwraca się i mówi, że jeśli nie ma dla niej czasu...wtedy klaczka robi słodkie oczka w stronę siostry. Rarity się zgadza, co cieszy małego jednorożca. Rarity idzie na górę twierdząc, że musi przygotować nowe ciuchy na tę okazję. Gdy tylko znika, z szafy wychodzą Apple Bloom i Scootaloo bardzo zdziwione, a Sweetie z dumą mówi: Wtedy obie klaczki spoglądają się na siebie, a Sweetie wychodzi. Pierwszy dzień biwaku thumb|right|Rarity ciągnie taki ciężki wóz? Pozory mylą. Nadszedł dzień biwaku. Apple Bloom razem ze Scootaloo już dotarły do Applejack. Klacz pyta się czy jest środek na komary, a Apple Bloom czy są bidony z wodą. Obie potwierdzają. Nagle klacze odwracają się i widzą wóz z mnóstwem toreb, który ciągnie.. Sweetie Belle. Applejack pyta się sarkastycznie przyjaciółki czy niczego nie zapomniała. Rarity z przekonaniem mówi, że nie będzie im do śmiechu jak będą chciały podkręcić rzęsy i się okaże, że żadna nie wzięła zalotki. Teraz na pewno niczego nie brakuje. Jednak Scootaloo niecierpliwie czeka na Rainbow Dash. Pegazica pyta się Applejack, gdzie podziewa się Rainbow i ze zmartwieniem czy nie idzie. Klacz informuje Scootaloo, że będzie czekać na polu biwakowym. Wszystkie ruszają w drogę pod górę. Rarity zaczyna narzekać i ciągle pyta czy jeszcze daleko. Applejack odwraca się i mówi, że nie będzie jej powtarzać sto razy, że jeszcze daleko. thumb|left|Jesteśmy na miejscu!Nagle uśmiecha się i okazuje się, że doszły na miejsce. Przelatuje nad nimi Rainbow Dash, która jednym kopnięciem taranuje pnie drzew, rozkłada pozostałości na siedzenie, wlatuje do wody i rozrzuca kamienie na palenisko. Scootaloo jest tym zachwycona. Chce wrzucić na luz, by móc pogadać z Rainbow Dash. Na swoje nieszczęście jednak, potyka się o pień, turla się do wody i uderza o ziemię. Scootaloo próbuje ukryć ból i zagaduje do Rainbow udając, że jest na luzie. thumb|right|Rarity, nie przesadzasz trochę?Dashie pyta się dziewczyn, gdzie one się podziewały. Applejack po raz kolejny jest sarkastyczna i mówi, że niektórzy z nich musieli spakować zalotkę. Sweetie Belle ledwo doszła z wozem pełnych walizek Rarity. Applejack razem z młodszą siostrą rozkładają swój namiot. Rainbow siada koło Scootaloo. Mówi do niej, że przyjdzie im dzielić namiot, klaczce jednak to nie przeszkadza. Rainbow jednak nie lubi, gdy ktoś chrapie i pyta się Scootaloo, czy to robi. Pegazica zaprzecza. W tle widać jak Rarity i Sweetie Belle szykują się by rozłożyć namiot. Rozmowa Rainbow Dash i Scootaloo zostaje przerwana, przez rozstawienie ogromnego "namiotu" przez Rarity, przypominającego rezydencję. Sweetie Belle po tych słowach, łapie wazon i idzie po kwiatki. Apple Bloom i Scootaloo zaczynają się chichrać, ale Rainbow mówi, że pytała serio. Klaczki spoważniały, a Scootaloo się zgodziła poszukać chrustu na rozpałkę. ''Straszna opowieść Rainbow Dash'' thumb|left|To będzie najstraszniejsza historia.. Zapada noc. Applejack za pomocą patyka rozpala ognisko. Rainbow Dash każe się wszystkim rozsiąść. Sweetie podaje Rarity herbatę. Dashie ma zamiar opowiedzieć kucykom najlepszą historię na świecie. Podekscytowana Scootaloo schodzi z pnia i przypomina historię o tym, jak Rarity miała skrzydła, zepsuły się jej i to Rainbow ją uratowała. Rainbow zaprzecza i mówi im, że ta historia będzie najstraszniejsza. Pyta się klaczek, czy nie boją się strasznych opowieści. Odpowiada tylko Scootaloo, że nie, mimo, iż przed chwilą się przestraszyła. Dashie zaczyna opowiadać. Sweetie Belle z przerażeniem oznajmia, że nie ona i trzy klaczki się w siebie wtulają. Nagle wyskakuje Rainbow i krzyczy: thumb|right|"Kto ma moją zardzewiałą podkowę?"Dziewczynki są przestraszone, ale Scootaloo się otrząsa i oznajmia Rainbow, że drapie ją w gardle i że się nie bała. Pochwala opowieść Dashie, a pegazica głaska ją po głowie, twierdząc, że wiedziała o tym. Przypomina skok przez wózek Scootaloo i mówi, że jest tak samo dzielna jak ona. Mała pegazica to potwierdza, jednak gdy słyszy sowę, zaczyna się bać, ale tego nie okazuje. Rarity uspokaja Sweetie, że starsza siostra się nią zajmie. Applejack ziewa i oznajmia, że idzie spać. Na jej grzbiecie trzęsie się Apple Bloom. Starsza siostra ją uspokaja, mówiąc, że w ich namiocie na pewno nie ma żadnych wiedźm. Scootaloo próbuje żartować, mówiąc, że było to bardzo komiczne, jak inne klaczki się przeraziły. Rainbow to pochwala, jednak gdy wylewa wodę na ognisko, by je zgasić, Scootaloo podskakuje z przerażania, ale szybko staje na nogi i nie daje po sobie tego poznać.thumb|left|"Ale nie chrapiesz w nocy?" Dashie wchodzi do namiotu i każe się też położyć małej pegazicy. Rainbow znika w namiocie i nagle Scootaloo coś słyszy w lesie. Zaczyna robić się strasznie. Próbuje się uspokoić, wmawiając sobie, że to tylko jej wyobraźnia. Drzewa się poruszają, Scootaloo próbuje nie myśleć, że są to kroki wiedźmy. Wilk zaczyna wyć i Scootaloo ucieka do namiotu. Pegazica siedzi całkowicie zakryta pod kołdrą, przy zapalonej lampce i...chrapiącej Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo po woli zamyka oczy. ''Pierwszy koszmar Scootaloo'' Jednak klaczka się budzi, przez wycie wilka. W tle słychać, jak ktoś krzyczy: Scootaloo wychodzi ostrożnie z namiotu. O dziwo, nie ma namiotu Rarity i Applejack, a w koło są strasznie wyglądające drzewa. Gałęzie się poruszają i pegazica zaczyna biec ile sił w kopytkach. Za nią powoli podąża wiedźma bez podkowy. Scootaloo brakuje oddechu, ale biegnie dalej. Wiedźma wstaje w kałuży i po raz drugi: thumb|left|Mnie, by już tam dawno nie byłoScootaloo biegnie coraz szybciej i ciągle się odwraca. Zwalnia pewna, że nie ma w pobliżu wiedźmy. Przeraża się jednak, gdy dotyka gałęzi drzewa, które wygląda strasznie. Czuje trochę ulgi, ale to nie jeszcze nie koniec koszmaru. Odwraca się i widzi starą wiedźmę, która pyta ją, kto ma jej zardzewiałą podkowę. Scootaloo tak się jej boi, że ponownie ucieka. Biegnąc tak szybko, patrzy się w las i widzi sylwetkę, pewnej tajemniczej Księżniczki. Pędem wbiega do namiotu jej i Rainbow Dash i szybko zamyka wejście. Pegazica chce obudzić Rainbow Dash, jednak zamiast jej wyskakuje.. stara wiedźma i krzyczy: thumb|right|Wszystko chyba gra..Rainbow nadal chrapieScootaloo budzi się z krzykiem ze snu. Rozgląda się i wszystko wygląda normalnie.. no może poza chrapiącą Rainbow Dash. Pegazica najwidoczniej nie ma zamiaru spać tej nocy, jest zakryta tylko kołdrą, buja się z lewej na prawą i cicho podśpiewuje. Drugi dzień biwaku Rankiem, Applejack z Apple Bloom składają już namiot, a Sweetie podaje Rarity kawę. Rainbow budzi się wyspana. Scootaloo nadal nie śpi i podśpiewuje, Dashie zastanawia się co tak bzyczy. Żartuje, mówiąc, że mają komara. Lekko popycha Scootaloo i mówi: thumb|right|Scootaloo się naprawdę niewyspała Scootaloo się odwraca niewyspana, z czerwonymi naczyniówkami oka i mówi, że ona też. Dashie to pochwala i nie może się doczekać, aż dotrą do wodospadów. Uchyla namiot i słońce wpada do środka namiotu, co razi Scootaloo. Efekty nieprzespanej nocy Scootaloo Applejack, Rainbow i Apple Bloom idą przodem, tymczasem Rarity zaczyna panikować, ponieważ sądzi, że się poci. Odwraca się jednak i widzi całą mokrą Sweetie, która ciągnie zarówno wóz i Rarity, która siedzi w wygodnym siedzeniu. Odwraca uwagę siostry i bardzo ją komplementuje. Denerwuje ją to, że wózek robi się coraz cięższy. Okazuje się, że niewyspana z poprzedniej nocy Scootaloo, ucina sobie drzemkę z tyłu wozu Rarity. Applejack się denerwuje i mówi do Rarity: thumb|right|"Ciemno?!" Scootaloo po ostatnich słowach się budzi i z przerażeniem powtarza słowa Applejack "ciemno?!". Natychmiast wyciąga swój skuter. Informuje kucyki, że pojedzie przodem, by przedrzeć drogę. Stwierdza, że nikt z nas nie chce wędrować po nocy. Rainbow wszystko jedno. Wtedy klaczka do niej podchodzi, pokazuje na Apple Bloom i Sweetie, mówiąc, że to są same strachajła. Dashie się uśmiecha i pozwala jechać Scootaloo. Scootaloo już jedzie przez las. Zaczyna ziewać, a powoli zamykają jej się oczy. Już prawie śpi, gdy kopytkiem potyka się o kamień i jedzie dalej. thumb|left|Przyznać się, kto by nie chciał spać w powietrzu?Scootaloo jednak w mgnienia oku zasnęła. Ociera się o "śmierć", nie spadając z klifu do kłujących kaktusów, przeskakuje na krokodylu, by przejechać przez rzekę, zabiera głodnemu niedźwiedziowi rybę, spada w dół rzeki, obija się o świerk, wpada w karuzelę z pnia drzewa, skuter potyka się o rybę i Scootaloo wylatuje z niego. Leci, robiąc pozę śpiącej. Na szczęście ląduje bezpiecznie na krzewie koło dziewczyn, akurat gdy Rarity toczy dyskusję. Spoglądają na Scootaloo, a ta każe im nie schodzić i wskazuje drogę. Stwierdza, że o wiele lepiej jest iść po drodze, nie po krzakach. Podejrzenia Applejack thumb|right|200px Klacze nadal są w drodze. Applejack i Scootaloo idą z tyłu. Pegazica jest dość smutna, a Applejack na nią spogląda. Klacz nadeptuje na gałąź, Scootaloo o mało nie dostaje zawału, podskakuje i łapie się chmury, potem spada robiąc wielką dziurę w ziemi. Applejack martwi się i mówi do pomarańczowej pegazicy: Scootallo wychodzi z dziury w ziemi i oznajmia, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kłamie, mówiąc, że wydawało jej się, iż coś słyszy. Nagle sowa zaczyna huhać, pegazica z przerażeniem robi zwrot w tył, jeszcze większą dziurę oraz... przerażoną minę. Applejack ponownie pyta, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Pegazica znowu kłamie i mówi, że tylko ćwiczy. Ważne jest, by porościągać nogi, kiedy tylko się da. Scootaloo jednak ponownie się przestrasza, tym razem.. żaby. Prędko biegnie do Rarity i Sweetie Belle. Pyta się ich czy może im pomóc. Według Rarity to miło z jej strony, a dla Sweetie Belle to okazja, by odpocząć. Scootaloo zaczyna ciągnąć wóz..bardzo powoli i ledwo co. Zapewne wóz waży więcej od niej. Kolejna koszmarna noc thumb|right|Uśmiech wyraża więcej niż tysiąc słówKlacze doszły już na miejsce. Nie ma jednak czasu, by rozstawić namioty i Applejack proponuje, by spać w jaskini. Scootaloo się to nie podoba. Rainbow jest podekscytowana, ponieważ ma szansę na opowiedzenie kolejnej strasznej opowieści przyjaciółkom. Uśmiecha się znacząco do Scootaloo, by ta przyniosła chrustu na rozpałkę. Młodej pegazicy nie zbytnio odpowiada ten pomysł, ponieważ boi się wejść do lasu, trochę to ukazując, mówiąc: RD dziękuję za uprzejmość pegazicy, a Scootaloo i idzie w stronę lasu. Przeraża się, widząc w lesie oczy i od razu staje koło wozu. Zaczyna ciężko dyszeć, ale widzi na ziemi kilka patyków na rozpałkę. Postanawia policzyć do trzech. Zamiast zebrać chrust.. Scootaloo cała się trzęsie. Wzdycha i ostrożnie kuca na ziemi i się rozgląda. Młoda pegazica wpadła na..dość ciekawy pomysł, by zawołać gałązki. Dochodzi do niej, że to nie był zbyt dobry pomysł. Nagle słyszy zmarzniętą już Applejack, która zastanawia się gdzie podziała się pegazica. thumb|right|Radzę się szybko zwijaćScootalo to słyszy i w końcu odchodzi.. z krzykiem od wózka. Biegiem biegnie po chrust, krzycząc i rozglądając się. Szybko ucieka, gdy tylko go wzięła. Przychodzi i oznajmia, że już znalazła chrust. RD dziwi się, co tak jest go mało. Scootaloo próbuje wyjaśnić, że gdyby w lesie, byłoby więcej drzew na pewno by uzbierała więcej. Rarity i Sweetie zaczynają się rozglądać. Applejack jednak sądzi, że tyle wystarczy i każe pegazicy usiąść koło RD, ta robi to z prędkością światła. AJ rozpaliła ognisko, a RD chce opowiedzieć im straszną opowieść. Przerywa jej Scootaloo, mówiąc, że coś jej przyszło do głowy. Sugeruje, by ona teraz coś opowiedziała. RD się zgadza, pod warunkiem, by była straszna. Klacze już się nie mogą doczekać i pegazica zaczyna opowiadać. To była straszna opowieść Scootaloo, którą przerwała RD. Dla niej historia nie była, ani trochę straszna. Zaczyna ona opowiadać historię. Applejack zwraca uwagę Rainbow Dash, że skoro koń nie ma głowy, to skąd wie dokąd idzie. Rainbow krzyczy: thumb|left|Rainbow powinna grać w horrorach Pegazica stara się dokończyć historię, że koń szuka małych, bezbronnych kucyków. Applejack ponownie zadaje pytanie, gdzie ma ten mózg. RD z pogardą prycha i opowiada dalej. Sweetie z krzykiem powtarza ostatnie wypowiedziany wyraz przez RD. Nagle poleciały iskry, Sweetie i Apple Blomm się przestraszyły, jednak były koło nich ich siostry. Scootaloo cała się trzęsła za pniem drzewa. Rarity uspokaja swoją młodszą siostrę. Scootaloo, pyta się czy jeszcze nie pora do łóżka, bo jak wiadomo boi się iść spać. AJ to potwierdza. SC wymyśliła, że nie śpiewali biwakowych piosenek. Sweetie Belle oznajmia, że zaraz coś zaśpiewa. Sweetie, jak wiadomo ładnie śpiewa, jednak w tej piosence, nie za dobrze jej szło. Wszystkim, prócz Scootaloo, która tańczyła do rytmu się nudziło. Sweetie skończyła swoją piosenkę i w mgnieniu oka zasnęła. Rarity magią, zabiera siostrę i wszystkie klacze idą spać. Scootaloo robi wszystko, by nie iść spać. Apple Bloom jednak chce iść już spać. AJ ponownie zaczyna pytać się młodej pegazicy czy wszystko w porządku. Pyta się, czy jest jakiś powód, że nie chce iść spać. Scootallo, jak zwykle zaprzecza. Żeby uniknąć prawdy, mówi, że kocha biwaki, towarzystwo Rainbow Dash i nie chce tracić czasu na takie nudy jak spanie. SC powoli ziewa. Rainbow jednak na to: Wszystkie już zasnęły, standardowo, tylko nie Scootaloo. Dla niej jest to niesprawiedliwe. Bardzo chce jej się spać, jednak nie chce. Kładzie się i zasypia w rytm kropki z jaskini.. Niespodziewana pomoc Scootaloo pojawia się nagle w lesie. Słyszy, że ktoś idzie, jednak to nie ona. Rozgląda się i zaczyna przyśpieszać. Tajemnicza postać zaczyna biec szybciej i Scootaloo w mgnieniu oka, ucieka z prędkością światła. thumb|right|Księżniczka na pomoc Potyka się jednak o korzeń i spada w wielki dół. Za nią widać..bezgłowego konia. Pegazica się cofa, a koń zaczyna biec w dół. Słychać tylko jego kopyta. Scootaloo, krzyczy, że to już jej koniec. Oddycha ciężko z przerażeniem, nagle na księżycu pojawia się postać i koń znika, a za góry wylatuje.. Księżniczka Luna. Wita się ze Scootaloo i pyta się jak się ma. Pegazica jest zdziwiona wizytą, samej księżniczki nocy. Luna sądzi, że Scootaloo nie jest zadowolona z jej wizyty. Młoda pegazica zaprzecza i pyta się, co ona tutaj robi. Powinna dawno spać. Luna odpowiada: Scootaloo to rozumie i dziwi się, że są obie w śnie, skoro to wszystko wygląda tak prawdziwie. Luna jej tłumaczy: thumb|left|Księżniczka próbuje podnieś pegazicę na duchuScootaloo próbuje ukryć, że boi się czegoś innego, a nie bezgłowego konia. Księżniczka chwile się zastanawia i pyta się czy na pewno tego się boi. SC wyjawia w końcu księżniczce prawdę, że boi się reakcji RD, która może odkryć, że młoda pegazica nie jest wcale taka odważna. Księżniczka Luna postanawia podnieś pegazicę na duchu i czegoś ją nauczyć.. Scootaloo zaczyna się powoli budzić. Luna odlatuje i krzyczy, żeby stawiła czoło strachom. Pegazica budzi się z przerażeniem krzycząc "księżniczko?!". Uratowanie przez Rainbow thumb|left|Ponowny strach przed bezgłowym koniemScootaloo siada na swoim śpiworze i oddycha z ulgą, że to tylko sen. Szybko jednak wstaje przekonana, że bezgłowy koń nadal istnieje. Wygląda z jaskini przekonana, że koń mieszka w tym lesie. Nagle przeraża się, ponieważ słyszy rżenie bezgłowego konia. Zakłada czym prędzej kask, bierze swój skuter i jedzie w stronę lasu. Okazuje się, że to nie było rżenie konia tylko.. chrapanie RD, ale pegazica o tym nie wiedziała. Scootaloo jadąc próbuje się pocieszyć, że skoro to bezgłowy koń, to znaczy, że nie ma pyska i nie może być kuco-żerny, jednak to nadal..bezgłowy koń. SC nieuważnie wjeżdza skuterem na kamień i traci równowagę. Wpada na krzaki i ześlizguje się ze stromego urwiska. Zębami, łapie się gałęzi drzewa nad rwącym potokiem. Skuter wpada jej do wody. Pegazica zaczyna wołać o pomoc, jednak nie chce jej od..bezgłowego konia. thumb|right|"Pora stawić czoło prawdziwym strachom, Scootaloo"Gałąz, się odłamała i pegazica wpadła do potoku. Woda, przyniosła ją, aż do wodospadu, gdy już się wydaje, że pegazicy już nic nie pomoże, wylatuje Rainbow Dash i ją ratuję. SC dziękuje jej za ratunek. Lądują na ziemi, a RD zaczyna krzyczeć do niej, co robiła sama w środku nocy. Scootaloo bardzo chce się płakać, jednak to ukrywa. Nagle na księżycu, widzi sylwetkę Księżniczki Luny, która mówi, że pora stawić czoło prawdziwemu strachowi. Przyznanie się do prawdy Scootaloo powstrzymuje płacz, jednak bierze się w garść, wzdycha i wyznaje Rainbow prawdę. thumb|left|Może czas, by coś Scootaloo wyznać.. Scootaloo się rozpłakała, a RD się tylko uśmiechnęła i podeszła do młodej pegazicy. Postanowiła, że coś jej wyzna, jeśli ta piśnie choć słowo wyprze się tego. Rainbow przyznaje się, że gdy była mała i usłyszała tę historię, też się bała. Potem do niej doszło, że tak naprawdę bezgłowy koń nie istnieje. RD ponawia pytanie pegazicy, czy szuka kogoś, by wziął ją pod swoje skrzydła. SC potwierdza. Wtedy Rainbow bierze ją pod skrzydło i mówi, że podoba się jej ten pomysł. Scootaloo dopytuje się czy to na serio, a RD ma jeden warunek. Ma obiecać, że nie będzie się pałętać w środku nocy po lesie, Scootaloo obiecuje i się przytulają. Dotarcie na miejsce Klacze, rano w końcu dotarły na miejsce. Sweetie jest pod wrażeniem i proponuje zawody sióstr. Raity niechętnie się zgadza, ale zaraz zaczyna jej się podobać, uśmiecha się i biegnie na Sweetie mówiąc, że niech jej będzie. Za nimi od razu biegnie Applejack razem z Apple Bloom. Rainbow Dash z pewnością siebie mówi: Obie klacze lecą, jednak jak wiadomo Scootaloo jeszcze nie umie latać, więc Rainbow podniosła ją jednym kopytem i SC wyglądała, jakby latała. Końcowy koszmar thumb|right|Uśmiech Luny do ScootalooScootaloo ponownie idzie przez ciemny las. Nagle zza drzewa wyskakuje stara wiedźma, łapie Scootaloo i pyta się kto zabrał jej zardzewiałą podkowę. Scootaloo zaczyna się bać, jednak słyszy Rainbow, która rzuca starej wiedźmie podkowę. Staruszka dziękuje za podkowę i odchodzi. Rainbow podchodzi do Scootaloo i się do niej przytula. Nagle słychać śmiech Księżniczki Luny, wychodzi zza drzewa, puszcza oczko do Scootaloo i się uśmiecha, na co Scootaloo odpowiada tym samym. Cytaty :Rainbow Dash: Niezła jesteś.. :Scootaloo: Niezła? Rainbow Dash sądzi, że jestem...niezła?! :Scootaloo: (..) a wtedy lecę do góry i robię fikołka, mija mnie Rainbow Dash i mówi "Ej, niezła jesteś". :Apple Bloom: Raaju! :Sweetie Belle: Tak powiedziała? :Scootaloo: To tak jakby mi powiedziała, że chce mnie wziąć pod swoje skrzydła, nauczyć wszystkiego co sama umie i stać się moją starszą siostrą! :Apple Bloom: Ja bym się tak nie nakręcała.. :Sweetie Belle: Ja też bym chciała.. :Scootaloo: Mowa, oczywiście, że jedziesz. :Sweetie Belle: Zaraz o tym powiem Rarity! Ona uwielbia biwaki.. :Rarity :Rarity: Ja wprost nie cierpię biwaków! Cała ta blee.. natura! :Rarity: O, muszę sobie przygotować jakieś nowe ciuchy na tą okazję. :Applejack: Środek na komary? :Apple Bloom: Jest! Bidony z wodą? :Applejack: Są! Widzę, że wszystko mamy. :Applejack: Hyhy, Rarity, niczego nie zapomniałaś? :Rarity: Nie będzie wam do śmiechu, kiedy będziecie sobie chciały podkręcić rzęsy i się okaże, że żadna z was nie zabrała zalotki. :Applejack: Cóż..teraz to na pewno mamy wszystko.. :Rainbow Dash: Gdzieś wyście się podziewały? :Applejack: Niektórzy z nas..musieli zapakować zalotkę. :Applejack: Ostatnie sto razy musiałam ci odpowiedzieć "tak", teraz mówię "nie". :Rarity: Sweetie Belle bądź tak miła i nazrywaj kwiatków do wazonu. :Rainbow Dash: Ej, Scootaloo, bądź tak miła i nazbieraj mi chrustu na rozpałkę. :Rainbow Dash: Było to pewnej nocy, takiej jak dzisiejsza, w głuchym lesie, takim jak ten...(..) i wtedy stara wiedźma spytała, kto ma moją zardzewiałą podkowę? :Stara wiedźma: Gdzie jest moja zardzewiała podkowa?! :Rainbow Dash: Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja spałam martwym bykiem :Rarity: Czy ja się pocę?! Yyy! Ja się pocę! :(Odwraca się) :Rarity: Ohh..lecz mimo to bardzo się cieszę, że jestem z tobą.. w lesie. Tylko ten wózek robi się cięższy i cięższy! :Applejack: Nie obchodzi mnie ile waży twój..piekielny wózek! Zrobi się ciemno nim dotrzemy na miejsce! :Scootaloo: Nikt z nas nie chce..wędrować po nocy ... :Scootaloo: Tylko nie zaśnij..musimy dotrzeć na miejsce..miejsce biwaku..przed nocą. :Rarity: (...) i właśnie dlatego to takie ważne, by zabrać ze sobą własny.. :Scootaloo: Eee...yy, nie schodźcie do mnie! Drogą jest..yhyhy..znaczniej wygodniej niż leść po krzakach. :Applejack: Dygoczesz jak robak w jabłku w dzień odciskania soku. Co jest Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Yyy..nic. Zdawało mi się, że coś słyszę. :Applejack: Wszystko w porządku? Masz nerwy w strzępach. :Scootalooo: Tylko sobie ćwiczę. Ehe, wiesz jakie to ważne, żeby porościągać nogi kiedy tylko się da. :Scootaloo: Yy..może ci trochę pomóc? :Rarity: Miło z twojej strony. Dziękuję! :Scootalooo: Yhy..nic wielkiego. :Scootaloo: Nie znalazłam nic więcej, bo wiesz.. żeby tu było..więcej drzew? :Rainbow Dash: Gdzie to ja byłam...aa..przy straszneej opowieści Muhaha! :Rainbow Dash: Mówiono mi..że te lasy są nawiedzone..przez bezgłowego konia. Wychodzi tylko w nocy :Applejack: Jeśli nie ma głowy, to skąd on do licha wie, dokąd idzie? :Rainbow: Bezgłowy nie bezmózgi! :..i szuka małych bezbronnych kucyków.. :Applejack: A gdzie ma ten mózg? :Scootaloo: Jeśli bezgłowy koń mnie dopadnie to nikt już mnie nie usłyszy, eehh..ja chce by o mnie słyszano! :Księżniczka Luna: Jestem księżniczką nocy i dlatego odwiedzam Cię we śnie. :Scootaloo: Bezgłowy koń nie ma głowy co znaczy, że nie ma też pyska. A jeśli nie ma pyska, to nie jest koniem kucyko-żernym, ale jednak..to jest koń, który nie ma głowy! :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz..coś ci powiem..ale jeśli piśniesz komuś słowo..wyprę się. Ciekawostki *Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do komedii romantycznej z lat 90 XX wieku, Bezsenność w Seattle. Galeria en: Sleepless in Ponyville Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki